


our special place

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lapidot Week 2020, Meaning, Memories, Wordcount: 100-500, change, lapidot - Freeform, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Week 2020: Day 2: The BeachNeither knew that this place would end up meaning so much to them.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Lapidot Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	our special place

Neither knew that this place would end up meaning so much to them, that they would come back, feel the warm air, and walk over the sand, listening to the seagulls screaming and while annoying everyone as they tried to steal their fries, and enjoying the scent of the ocean.

But when they thought about this, the beach was a special place in its own way. This was were Lapis had finally been free from imprisonment in the mirror, and it was here Peridot had learned about rain and first started to admire humanity and the planet. Those were two moments that had shaped them into the gems they were today, but, right now, neither thought about those moments, but about each other.

The beach was a special place to them for so many reasons involving one another and their ever growing relationship, it developed and constantly changed, beautifully like everything on this planet.

This was the place they had spent their first date by, a picnic in the shade near the temple. After that time, they had countless of picnics there. They also had tons of beach days, swimming in the warm ocean water, building sand castles and playing volleyball, running around and playing with water pistols, all human activities that had grown so personal to the gems, and they hadn’t even realized it.

Here they had shared so many hugs, so many kisses, and told each other countless of secrets and happy stories, while cuddling closely together and looking at whatever was in the sky. This had after the course of years turned into  _ their  _ special place, without them ever actually realizing it. But this place would forever be in their memories, even if they lived for billions of years, because it’s impact was far from little.

The beach was, in their heart, their true home.


End file.
